


We will be fine

by TessaSkates



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Starts badly but ends well, There will be brief mentions of J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaSkates/pseuds/TessaSkates
Summary: Scott drops Tessa for the first time.





	We will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Some dreams and nightmares have been persecuting me. So I've decided to turn them into fics.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language. Excuse me if I make mistakes.

August 2019

Today is a day of rehearsals in Gadbois for TTYCT 2.0. Tessa and Scott meet Sam and Marie to perform a choreography.

They are talking about the uprisings and it occurs to Scott to bring back the Farrucas elevator, the one in which he lifts Tessa from behind in an incredible way.

Sam and Marie ask them if they are sure they can do it, since they do not know how it works and they remember that it was very complicated to do.

Scott is immediately bragging about his muscles and how strong he is to catch her, and he gives Tessa a defiant look as she drinking water from a bottle.

-"All right. Let's rehearse. " She says as she plug her bottle and leaves it on the edge of the boards.

\- "They should do it first on the floor," says Marie

Tessa agrees with her, but Scott is already holding her hand by the ice, and these days she really does not feel like contradicting him. The ice is still her safe space and she knows he will catch her.

\- "If we take a little speed it's easier for you to jump"

They do it, Scott is positioned behind her, she opens her legs a little so Scott has access to hold her, and she jumps.

The next thing that Tessa knows is that her forehead explodes against the ice and immediately everything is dark.

________________________________________

When Scott felt Tessa's weight on his wrists, he felt a cramp in his right wrist that spread to his hands and up his arm. Trying to catch Tessa with only his left hand was totally useless.

He now had Tessa fainted face down on the ice in front of him.

Marie France is kneeling next to Tessa checking her, trying to touch her as gently as possible while calling her again and again by name and Sam is calling an ambulance. Scott is totally shocked watching the scene.

Seconds later Tessa is slowly regaining awareness and tries to turn around to get up, Marie helps her to turn around and she lies on his back, Marie uses her thighs as a pillow for Tessa, while whispering nice words in french .

\- "I'm fine, I'm just cold," Tessa whispers

It is when Scott reacts and takes off his coat to cover it with him and caresses her arm gently trying to calm her down a bit.

\- "We're going to take you to a hospital," Marie announces.

A few minutes later Sam is receiving the paramedics at the Gadbois gate and directing them to where Tessa is.

________________________________________

Scott decided that he would go with her in the ambulance.  
The movement during the journey makes Tessa feel dizzy and nauseous. She is vomiting right away.  
Scott's heart aches to see her sick.

In the hospital the doctors managed to stop Tessa's malaise . Now were practicing some studies to know if the blow was of consideration given that she lost consciousness for a few seconds.

Scott is sitting in the hall looking at his hands when Patch, Marie and Sam arrive.  
They ask how is Tess and he says that still nobody came out to talk to him, that they just keep him waiting.

\- "Mon chéri, she will be fine. She was already aware" tries to comfort him Marie while sitting next to him.

Sam just looks across the hall to see if any doctor appears.

\- "How did that happen?" Patch asks while he sits down too leaving Scott in the middle of him and Marie France.

Scott has not raised his eyes from his feet and tells Patch how his muscles failed him.

\- Merde crossfit. "I told you that that does not exercise the right muscles for this." Patch complains.

-"I'll leave it"  
\- "Bien" snorts obfuscated Patch in french.

Just then a doctor appears with a folder under his arm, he says that Tessa fainted because the blow was quite strong which also caused nausea and vomiting, but they did a tomography to her and found no signs of internal hurt.

He says that she was medicated and the discomforts should not come back. He also announces that she must stay under observation for 24 hours to see how she evolves. Since a hit on the head so strong can have late consequences.  
After that, she will be able to go home, but the doctor recommends 48 hours of rest for when she leaves the hospital.

The doctor tells them what room Tessa is in and tells them that a person can stay with her. She is asleep at this moment.

Scott says he's going to stay with her. They understand. Sam gives Scott the things of Tessa and of him that he had picked up from the track. And Scott goes with Tess.

_______________________________________

He finds her asleep, seems so calm.  
He leaves things on a small shelf in the room and sits on a chair next to Tess's bed.

He was going to grab Tessa's hand when he heard the vibration of his cell phone in his bag ... it must be Jackie. He left her waiting for him in his apartment. He completely forgot about her.

Running his hand over his head, he pulls out the phone and reads his messages.  
He tells her a vague summary of what happened and tells him that he will stay in the hospital with Tessa. Then he turns off his cell phone.

He sits down next to the bed, grabs Tessa's hand between his two hands and sets his elbows on the mattress. Tess's hand feels so cold right now. He brings his hand to his face and caresses it with his nose while closing his eyes.

Then he can feel that she squeezes his hand and he look at her, just to be greeted with a couple pretty green eyes.

She can read guilt all over him face.

\- "It was not your fault" is the first thing she says.   
\- "If it were not my fault, you would not be here," he says.  
\- "It was an accident" she sentences.  
He closes his eyes and she sees tears rolling down his cheeks so she tries to dry them. "Accidents happen" "I'm fine. Ok?"  
\- "Ok" whispers Scott. "But I'll stay with you until you get out of here"

Scott looks at Tessa, she is smiling at him. He can not help but make a small smile too. He is so relieved that nothing serious has happened.

When Tessa notices the relief in his eyes, she asks him if he has her bag. He nods. She announces that she will go to the bathroom.

He helps her get up she goes straight to her bag to look for something.  
"What are you looking for? Let me find that for you, "Scott huffs as she tries to crouch over her purse.  
She tells him that she can and will not let him search.  
He can see that she finds what she was looking for. They are tampons.

Then she returned to bed and Scott the note quite restless. She rubs her feet under the sheets. And then Scott hears a small moan of pain leave his throat. She is holding her stomach.

\- Tess that hurts? Question worried.

\- "Nothing" she denies.

\- "Come on, Tess. It's obvious that something hurts you. Let me help you. Do you need analgesics? "

\- "I don't want to be given more medication" she tells him. "I just need to warm up a bit, my belly hurts," she confesses.

Scott pulls out an extra coat he had in his purse and puts it on top of her.  
It seems that not helping and she continues to refuse to receive more medicines.

Then Scott, who hates to see her suffer, lie down behind Tessa in bed. She gets a little scared and raises her head, he hastens to reassure her.

 

It's okay my hand is hot. Trust me" he pleads, as he runs his hand down Tessa's belly. He puts his hand under the hem at the waist of Tessa's sport pants and leaves it there. "Trust me," he repeats tenderly.  
She goes back to lie down accepting his help.  
She applies a little pressure on his hand on her belly. His hand really is hot and with the pressure the pain calms down a bit.

Scott can feel Tessa relaxing under his touch. He can feel Tessa's calm breathing between his chest and her back.

It does not take long for them to fall asleep like that.

_______________________________________

Scott feels a nail sticking his arm over and over again.

He opens his eyes and finds Jackie looking at him with fury.

She found them in the position where they fell asleep and with Scott's hands, in the dough.

She points the corridor with her finger so they leave immediately.

Scott moves carefully so as not to wake Tessa.

\- "What the fuck Scott" She screams with fury  
\- "Listen, I was just trying to help her"  
-"Oh yeah? Well, quite evident how you helped her "  
-"You don't understand"  
-"I don't understand? That you left me alone in a city I don't know, for you stay to touching your platonic partner?  
\- "Jaclyn! Listen, to her..." Then Scott realizes that what he did exceeds all levels of confidence among normal people...  
He sighs ... "you would not understand"  
\- "Of course! Of course I can't understand it. How can I understand that you sleep with her like that! As? if with me the only way you can sleep is by turning your back on me?  
-.... Scott only look her blinking.  
\- "Up to here I have arrived Scott. I'll send you your things" she announces before leaving.

He does not follow her.

He returns to Tessa's room, he still finds her sleeping.  
He returns to settle on her side and gives her a kiss on the head.

That awakens her.

\- "Hey" he says hello.  
\- "Hey" she returns it.

\- "Are you okay?" She asks.

-"Yes. I'm fine. We will be fine" He says before they fall asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> If any specification made here is wrong, please take it as fiction and then go yelling at me in the comments.


End file.
